Change of plans
by Rhia1997
Summary: After Edward leaves she doesn't get upset she just embraces her powers. Moving into her grandmother old house in mystic falls, she meets the doppleganger and her friends. Izzy realises she must assist Niklaus to prevent any more from happening. She soon learns the truth behind what is Niklaus Mikaelson. May contain lemons in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Change of plans.

Bella's P.O.V

As i began to walk back to the house after Edward broke up with me. Claiming i wasn't right for him, I was waiting for the time to come if he hadn't had done it soon i was going to end it myself. I have come to realise how controlling the whole Cullen family were. From Alice playing 'Bella Barbie' to Edward telling me what i can and can't eat,drink and wear

Walking into the house I noticed Charlie sitting on the couch watching a baseball game.

"You ok bells?" He asked.

"Yeah Dad, Edward broke up with me. But it's ok I knew it wasn't going to last much longer anyways." Which he simply nodded at me and smiled i knew he was secretly very happy that we were no longer together. After speaking to Charlie i began to feel tired deciding to head to bed. I quickly fell asleep not expecting the changes that were about to take place.

**Dream**

"_Isabella…" I heard my name being called through the wind. Spinning round i found myself in front of two women you could feel the power radiating from them._

"_Hello? Who are you?" I questioned them. _

"_We are the witches of the past. My name is Emily bennett and this is Ayana. We are here to guide you on your journey as the Almighty._

_What that means is that you are one the most powerful witches there will ever be. To the extent you will be able to transform into a vampire, a traditional that is and keep your powers which is unheard of as witches they lose all the power when they transform." Is this real or have i actually gone crazy? I had to ask myself._

"_This is all very real. I think you may need to learn a bit about the history of the traditional vampire. In the 10th Century i moved to the new world with my best friend and her family to get away from the plague. Esther, her husband mikael and their 6 children Elijah,Finn,Niklaus,Kol, Rebekah and Henry. The night of the full moon arrived and there was a pack of werewolves in the villages, Henry persuaded Niklaus to take him to watch them transform not realising how dangerous the wolf's were. They were far too close and henry was attacked which he didn't not survive in a panic Mikael forced esther to find a way of making them immortal. She came to me asking for help which i refused not wanting to upset the balance of nature. So she was on her own and created the first every vampires. Bloodlust, super speed and super hearing as well as a few other benefits. However after Niklaus first kill Esther's deceit was made clear, as he began to transform. Mikeal ensured that Esther binded Niklaus's werewolf side using the moonstone and the blood of Tatia the doppleganger. Whilst Mikeal murdered all of the wolf pack including Niklaus's real Father Ansel." This was amazing there is so much more the supernatural than what i already knew Ayana and Emily told me all about the history of the witches and werewolves and everything i would need to know._

"_Isabella you need to make the move to Mystic falls in Virginia, I am aware your Grandmother had a house there before she passed and she left her house for you in her will. Is that correct? Emily asked me. I quickly nodded._

"Lovely. You will wake up now. Please move there quickly as possible please, Your help is required. See you again Isabella." She smiled towards me before they disappeared and i awoke seeing my small bedroom in forks. I jumped out of bed, had a shower and got dressed and began to pack the nesserceraties i would need. Grabbed my laptop and payed for a ticket to virginia. When Grandma died she left me the house and quite a bit of money so i could easily buy a car in Virginia when i arrive. Walking downstairs to Charlie i informed him that i was moving to Mystic falls.

"Ok bells just be careful, i will miss you." i quickly hugged him before loading my bag into the truck before i got into the driver's seat and headed to the Airport.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Walking off the plane i felt the sun hit my face feeling more alive than i had in a long time. I decided i would now go with Izzy instead of Bella as I never really liked the name. I smiled as i collected my luggage then walked to a local car dealership, i quickly spotted a gorgeous blue Aston Martin DB11 that i knew would be mine. After paying for the car and getting the keys i drove to Mystic falls. Parking my car outside the Mystic Grill. Walking to the bar i got myself a drink smiling at the bartender who i knew was Matt Donovan from Ayana and Emily. I had a look around noticing the group that they told me resides Salvatore brothers Damon and Stefan, the doppleganger Elena Gilbert,Caroline Forbes a new vampire, Tyler Lockwood werewolf, Bonnie Bennett the witch however according to Emily she wouldn't be able to pick up on the fact i was a witch like she could with others and Jeremy Gilbert The Trainee vampire hunter. She decided she would introduce herself but she wasnt on planning on telling anyone her heritage quite yet. Walking over to the group they all looked towards me.

"Hi Im Izzy, I m new around here I was wondering if anyone could give me directions to the Swan Estate?" i asked with a smile. Damon gave me a questioning look and went to speak before Elena interrupted him.

"Hi i'm Elena, sure we can give you directions. Turn left outside then drive for one mile and there will be two driveways on the right, take the second turning and the house is straight in front of you." She told me seeming very happy.

" Thank you for your help." I told her. As i began to walk away Damon shouted to me

"Hey Izzy, Why do you even want to go there? I mean Sophia Swan has been dead for over 3 years." He reminded me Something i knew and hated as my mother decided i wasn't allowed to go anywhere near there since i was six and by the time i could she was dead.

"I'm Sophia's Granddaughter." I announced as i walked back to my car driving straight to the house using the directions Elena gave me. I saw the house come into few. My grandmother obviously had quite a bit of money before she passed away as this house was beautiful. It was closer to a mansion than a white pillars around the outside of the house Beautiful garden which would had a variety of herbs growing which would help me whilst learning all these spells. I walked into the house as i gazed at the lovely decor in awe i could tell i was going to love this house.

After I spent a few hours unpacking,rearranging and tidying the house. I decided it was best to introduce myself to the sheriff and the Mayor. Getting back into my car I drove towards the police station hoping to find the sheriff there or be able to discover whereabouts I would be able to find her. Luck was on my side today as i walked into the sheriff's department to see, to she the sheriff sitting at her desk talking to the Mayor.

As i walked towards them I smiled brightly before introducing myself.

"Good Evening, I'm Isabella Swan, However I prefer Izzy. I am now living in Sophia Swan's house. I am planning on staying here for the foreseeable future. I felt as you would need to know seeing as the property has been empty for several year now."

"Hello Izzy it's nice to meet you. Oh you must be about the same age as Tyler and Caroline, would you be going school with them? Oh we must hold a ball in your honour it's been so long since Sophia was alive. She was such a lovely woman. It will be great to have another Swan in town again." Carol seemed so happy that i was there. Maybe grandma did a lot for this community.

"Thank you. No i have just graduated. I believe i have already met them. Caroline and Elena seemed like good friends. Are you sure? You don't have to do that for me. I'm grateful for that. I never got the chance to see her as i grew up. I was hoping moving here would give me some closure."

"Yeah Elena and Caroline have always been close. Don't bother getting her to change her mind,she loves planning these things. Just give her a reason to plan a ball and its sorted. Carol when do you want this ball to happen? We could do it for Saturday, that gives you two days. Is that enough time?" Sheriff decided to make her presence known. The mayor nodded. I spoke with them for a little while longer, before i decided to go home as it was getting late and I needed to get some sleep. I showered and changed into a tank tops and some shorts before I passed out. Dreaming of the future and the importance of what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke the following morning to a loud knock on the door. I probably should have realised who it was going to be before I opened the door...I mean he was handsome, thank god for that. I would have hated to have an unattractive guy as my mate.

_K.p.o.v_

_Knocking on the door i heard about the mysterious girl who was now living in the swan estate. She seemed to be very close to doppleganger. I could use her to get to Elena. Growing impatient I knocked on the door again getting ready to just tear it down._

"_Calm down i'm coming god it's 6AM for fuck sake. Some people do this thing at this time called...SLEEPING!" She yelled opening the door. I was utterly surprised by what i saw. This girl couldn't be any older than 19. She looked pissed. Looking her over from her chestnut hair with red streaks flowing through it. Her chocolate brown eyes,casting my eyes over the rest of her body seeing the swell of her breast poking out of her top,her flat stomach going down to the smallest pair of shorts leading down to her luscious long legs. I was speechless at the beauty of this girl i realised i no longer wanted to use her as bait i just wanted her as my own. To praise,to love, to admire._

"_Niklaus Mikaelson. I should have realised you would make your appearance sooner or later." she said, which amused me. I didn't expect her to know who i was. But I should have realised that when I noticed the power radiating from her. I quickly realised this girl was my mate. That means I wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her even myself. I might have to take this slow. _

" _You know who i am?" I asked_

"_Of course everyone in the supernatural community knows who you are." So she isn't human. Now that is interesting._

"_And exactly who are you?"_

"_I'm Izzy Swan. The last of the swan bloodline."_

"_Swan?" I questioned Swan witches were supposedly the most powerful of witches to exist. I needed to befriend her, if she helped me I would no longer need Greta._

"_Yes Swan. Now Klaus why are you here? Let me guess you want help with your little curse and getting the doppleganger in your clutches." She snapped. Damn this girl is feisty and she already seemed to know exactly what I wanted. I just had to ask._

"_Would you? Help me with the curse I mean. You obviously know a lot about it. I am aware the spirits communicate through their descendants. So I'm guessing that's how you knew but witches usually have a reason for informing them about such things. Not even the Bennett witch knew the history behind me and my family."_ She scoffed when i finished speaking.

"That is because she is weak and arrogant. She believes she can take on anyone. She couldn't even tell there was another witch in the room with her.

She probably believes that she can kill you, Stupid girl." She muttered angrily. She took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking again.

"Yes I will help you. Please come in. " She said smiling. It surprised me she let me in most witches wouldn't allow you near them. However if she wanted me out I doubt I would be able to stop her. Walking into the house behind her I looked around. It was a large house you could see the house was old but it had so many modern touches to it, although the house looked a little bare.

"I must admit i didn't bring much over from forks. It was quite a spur of a moment sort of thing I'm afraid."she said as we sat down on the sofa.

"Don't worry about it all my belongings are currently still in boxes_."_

"Does that include your siblings?" She asked me raising her eyebrows.

"You really are something else aren't you? But yes they are currently in my house in their coffins still. Well apart from Elijah. He is in mystic falls somewhere, I'm sure he will find me sooner or later."

"Can I ask why? Why are they in coffins?"

"As horrible as it is. I'm actually protecting them from Mikael our father. He has been trying to kill us for centuries. I will let them free when he is dead." She nodded her head in understanding.

"Let's talk about this curse. I know what it is and how it works. Do you know the importance of a swan in your curse?"

"I know it's supposed to make it easier to undo the curse. But that's all I know. I'm guessing there is more to it?"I asked

"Yes there is quite a large bit. You would only need to kill a vampire you would just need to blood of the doppelganger and the werewolf. You might want to keep the doppelganger alive as it's her blood you need to change the werewolves into hybrids. Normal blood will just kill them. You are aware that you won't need the other witch if I do it. With her you will still have to kill all three. It's your choice." She told me. She was very informed.

"I would be stupid to not agree to this. Where do we start? "

"Your best bet would be to arrange a meeting with Elena. Tell her the truth. We can do it together." She told me before she hugged me and whispered to me.

"Don't hide it. I know we are mates. I wasn't told all of this for fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys thanks for all the love. I'm afraid this chapter is a bit shorter than the others but i will post again in the next few days. I will try to keep updates as regular as possible.

**Chapter 4**

Izzy p.o.v

"Don't hide it. I know we are mates. I wasn't told all of this for fun." I told him. I knew he was trying to be cautious but I didn't care. He really need to get to the point. I don't know how long it is gonna be before I snap. I don't know if its the bond of us as mates or what? But there is a part of me that just wants to jump his bones and beg him to make me his. However I knew I needed to wait a while which is why i decided to hug him.

" You can feel it, can't you?" I nodded at him.

"As I know most of your life, It's only fair I tell you my story. It all began when i moved to live with my dad in Forks, Washington from Arizona where my mother was residing." I told Niklaus all about meeting the Cullens, Being attacked by James, the disastrous birthday party, being abandoned in the woods and the dream of being visited by Ayana and Emily. He listened to everything i said without interrupting me. I knew it was a lot to take in.

"It was Ayana who visited you? I didn't expect that. She was my mothers best friend and mentor." I smiled at him

"Yes she did mention that her and your mother were close."

"I must say in the future don't hang out with cold ones they are dangerous and unpredictable."

"Yeah, I think i learnt that. "

"Shall we go meet the doppleganger?" he asked me.

"Would you mind if i showered and got changed first?" I felt his eyes gaze over my me, looking at the lack of clothing i had on. I noticed his eyes darken slightly before he nodded. I stood up and jogged upstairs undressing turning on the water letting out a sigh as i felt the hot water pouring down my spine. I quickly began to wash my hair and the rest of me trying to not think of Nik joining me.

"Calm down Izzy. Not the time." I muttered to myself. Jumping out of the shower, I quickly dried myself. Grabbing my navy lace underwear a pair of black high waisted skinny jeans and a red tank top and a grey cardigan witch a pair of red converse. I skipped down the stairs grabbing my bag and car keys.

"I'm ready." I called as i reached the living room. Nik looked up smiling at me.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you Nik."

"What did you call me?" He demanded

"Umm...Nik?" I questioned. " I won't call you that again if you don't like it. It's just Niklaus is a bit of a mouthful to say all the time." I carried on. He smiled again. Ok his mood swings are gonna give me whiplash.

"No its fine sorry, I'm just so used to everyone calling me Klaus. The only people whoever called me Nik where my siblings, and i haven't really spoken to any of them for over a century. You are more than welcome to call me Nik."

"Oh ok. Shall we go?" We both walked out the door and got into my car I'm guessing he ran here as there was no car in sight. " You will have to give me directions as I have no idea where I'm going." I told him

"That's fine, it's not very far." It didn't take us long to arrive at the salvatore boarding house which I'm guessing where the majority of this group hang out. I parked my car. Stepping out with Nik by my side. He knocked on the door. The older salvatore opened the door.

"Klaus." He said with disgust. "It's not up for discussion, you are not taking elena to kill her off just to break your stupid curse."

"No of course not, she wont die. That is why i'm here. Now invite us in and we will explain what is happening." I told Damon. I never really understood the love for the dopplegangers they were just arrogant women who thought they could have any man they want and make as much damage and not have to deal with the consequences and it seemed these salvatore where worshipping the ground Elena walked on, just like they did with Katrina.

"Izzy why are you here and with him? Come on in but I don't like it."

"We aren't expecting you to." I said walking through the door dragging Nik in with me.


	5. Chapter 5

We walked through into the sitting room where they were all gathered.

"Izzy. Hi, we didn't expect to see you here." Elena said. As i walked into the room.

"Yeah but she didn't bring good company." Damon commented. When Nik followed me in. causing them all to gasp.

"Izzy… you need to get away from him. He is dangerous, he is planning to kill me." Elena told me panicked. I just smiled.

"That is why I'm here. I have a way to avoid that. Let's sit and I will explain." I told them, them hearing that i might have a way to spare her life made them sit down as i sat in a chair and nik stood by my side.

"So I'm assuming you all know what this curse is and what it entails?" They all nodded. "So Nik has a witch and the spell that witch must do means sacrificing the vampire,witch and and the doppleganger. However if you have a swan witch the spell changes you only need to kill a vampire. You just need the blood of the werewolf and the doppleganger." I told them.

"But where are we gonna find a swan witch? You are the only swan that's been here for years and you clearly aren't a witch. I would be able to tell. I'm from the most powerful witch line." Bonnie declared making me roll my eyes at her.

" Told you." I muttered to Nik making him smirk.

" You might be from one of the strongest lines. But that doesn't necessarily make you shouldn't be so arrogant about what you don't know. I am a witch, you didn't know as i didn't want you knowing I was until it was time. I am here for a reason and i am willing to help you lot so you don't lose your friend but if you want her dead feel free to use Niklaus's original way. It doesn't face me if she dies or not." i told them

"No. I'm sorry if it will save her we will go with your way." Stefan finally agreed.

"Brilliant, Ideally Nik doesn't want her dead. He will need her in the future if he wants to change any hybrids."

"Why are you helping him?" The blond decided to make her presence known. "All he ever does is kill people."

"I think he just a little misunderstood. How many of the other vampires in the room have killed people? I know Stefan had his ripper stage and Damon ain't no saint. Also this is where the witches want me to be for now. So until I decide to move on i will be staying. We will be leaving now."I began to stand as Bonnie decided to intervene

"Proof it. You can't just say your a witch and expect us to believe it." Moving my right hand I flung her into the empty sofa.

"I don't need to explain anything to you. But there is your proof. Be careful who you mess with little girl." I told her venomously before leaving the house with Nik following me back to my car.

"Well that was fun." Nik said chucking.

I just rolled my eyes at him and started the car.

"What's the plan now? Did you want me to drop you somewhere or are you coming back with me?" I asked

"Since i have been your house it's only fair I invite you into mine."

Nik P.o.v

Even without the curse being broken I could feel the possessiveness that come with being a werewolf and the need to claim my mate. However I knew I needed to wait. I couldn't just claim her, that would be the quickest way to lose her. I think I need to talk to her before I end up scaring her away. Luckily I don't think she scares easily.

She stopped the car in front of my house. We both stepped out of the car and walked into the house.

"Wow. this place is beautiful,Nik." Izzy said looking around

"Yeah, I have had it renovated since the last time I was here. Come sit with me." I said to her walking towards the sofa. " I think we should talk about us being mates if that's ok?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

So sorry for the wait for an update.

Will try to post more often. :)

"I mean it's more than us just being together. You have to take my vampire side along with my wolf. The vampire side wants to mark you so other vampires know you belong to me. Similar with the wolf but he is very possessive. He doesn't like any other males near you. He can feel the desire from others and he doesn't like it.

Are you going to be ok with that? I understand it's difficult and also a lot to take in. I will always try to be gentle but sometimes my instincts get the better of me i'm afraid." I told her I really wasn't sure how she was going to take this. She placed her hand on my cheek in comfort

"Nik calm down. I wouldn't have come here if I didn't want this. I knew what this entailed before I came here. You also must understand that I have no experience in that department at all. I am still a virgin." That calmed my wolf greatly knowing she was untouched and that I would be the only man to touch her.i couldn't resist myself any longer.

I leaned in to kiss her where she met me halfway.

B P.o.v

Leaning into the kiss with my Mate I felt everything he had to offer. The kiss was tender and full of passion. I moved my hands to his neck running my hands through his hair pulling at his hair as I felt his hands wrap around my waist. His hands moved up my back. I loved the feeling of his hands over me. But this couldn't go much further, not yet anyways.

"Nik… Stop. We can't rush this." I managed to gasp out between breaths. As he pulled back slightly.

"I'm sorry, I must have got carried away." He muttered with a smirk plastered across his face making me blush slightly.

"So how long will it take for you to get everything ready? There is a full moon in two days. Is that enough time?"

"Plenty? Did you have the 2 sacrifices still? I will need them however there is no reason for them to die. Unless they piss me off." I asked out of curiosity.

"Yes I have Tyler and Katherine ready for everything. How do you even know all of this? Will it actually work?"

"As I have already told you, The Bennett witch ancestors are the ones guiding me through it all. They want as little deaths as possible however they know you are willing to kill to get what you want. It will work. I promise." I declared. "Now i need some sleep to prepare myself, Do you mind if i stay here for the night?" I asked.

"Of course my love, follow me and I will show you to my bedroom, you are more than welcome to stay whenever you would like." He said with a wink. Smiling back I followed him up the spiral staircase and along the corridor to his bedroom which was absolutely breathtaking. With a king size four poster bed with dark red silk sheets and and a heaven of pillows, Mahogany drawers and blood red curtains and rugs.

"Honestly I could fall in love with you just because of this room." I admitted when I managed to shut my mouth in awe. He just simply smirked at me.

"I will keep that in mind. Shall we?" Nik asked, indicating to the bed.

"Um… Do you have anything I could wear? I don't really fancy sleeping in my jeans."

"I'm sure i can find a shirt for you to wear." he told me, searching through his drawers, pulling out a plain t-shirt and handing it over to me. I pulled off my skinny jeans and red tank top leaving myself in my underwear briefly until I pulled Nik's t-shirt over my head. I turned to look at nik,with him just staring at me.

"Fuck, you are so gorgeous." he muttered suddenly kissing me deeply as he pushed me back onto the bed.I reacted to him, kissing him back just as passionatley. After a few minutes I pulled back needing to breath my lips definitely swollen.

"Sorry Love, I couldn't resist after seeing you in just your underwear. I was expecting you to go change in the bathroom or something." He told me.

"Well why would i do that i mean you will see all of me eventually anyways… mate." I said with a smirk on my face. I finally climbed into the bed. He quickly pulled off his shirt and pants, leaving him in just his boxers. Letting me admire his toned body. As he laid down next to me pulling me to him.I then laid my head on his chest wrapping an arm around his torso cuddling in.

"Good night Izzy."

"Good night Nik." Within seconds of closing my eyes, I was asleep taking in the comfort of my mate.


End file.
